


you and i (will always be back then)

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, One Shot, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29529336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He brought his mug to his mouth, sipping chamomile and letting the wind tickle his ears. Weird how things turn out, he thought again.
Relationships: Jonah | jonahwill & Connie | luvconnies





	you and i (will always be back then)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jonahwill](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jonahwill).



Weird how things turn out, Jonah thought, looking from the window of his shop. The settlement —  _ his _ settlement — kept the night lit with yellow light and the air sweeping with fireplace ash. If he listened carefully, the melodic clack of swaying bamboo would reach his ears every few seconds. Warm bread filled the hamlet with its scent, and far away lowing cattle stomped on terse dirt and left behind hollow echoes into the twilight air.

He brought his mug to his mouth, sipping chamomile and letting the wind tickle his ears.  _ Weird how things turn out, _ he thought again.

It had been an accident, to wit, making the whole thing. He hadn’t expected these lands to be anything more than a tent to pitch for a night and forget; much less for people to join him as they passed the camp, setting up their own homes and offering friendly-sounding names like Teapicky, or Goob.

Or Connie.

Ah. Connie! He let the name tumble freely from his throat. It settled gently at the back of his palate — terse consonants and long vowels — and the more he mulled it over, the more he began to evoke it like a hymn.  _ Connie. Connie. Connie.  _ She’d been such a good friend during all this time. Perhaps even the truest he’d ever had.

There was sentiment that followed the sound, he thought. Rather, sentimentality and something low and tender in the feeble recesses of his consciousness. 

He didn’t know what to do with that somethingness, but the sentiment was something Jonah could work with, so he harped on it obsessively, letting simple words fret over her each time he saw her, just in the same way she did to him.

( _ Do you like the new park they’ve built? _ She is pointing to the scraggly form of pale oak and cobble. The sun sets on her and casts honey-tones light over them until Connie’s skin is olivine and her eyes twinkle with the rising stars. 

_ I think it’s quite nice,  _ Jonah finds himself replying, though he is not looking at it at all. The sky is orange.

_ I’d like to walk there with you someday. I think there’s a swing.  _ She brushes a finger next to his, and although he twitches, she doesn’t move. He can feel her nail against the back of his hand. He cannot recall the last time friendship had graced his heart, and even in the quiet moment, Connie is enough to remind him, to rekindle that warmth he’d lost from hours of building and governing.

_ Yes. _ Jonah lets the stutter in his breath fill up quickly. The air is thin and heady, and he feels like he would run out if Connie weren’t there. When he inches his fingers to fall completely over hers, she still does not move.  _ Yes,  _ he repeats, and thinks about how odd it is to have an oak tree so old that its tumbling branches have been adorned with a tire and rope already.)

Sometimes Jonah had to convince himself he wasn’t imagining her kindness.

For example, once during the adventures, she was quick to act. Once he’d been out in the tepid oceans of Spawn, and that curious flash of yellow had darted through the water to his feet. He’d yelled out at first, saying something about the pretty tropical fish nestled among the seagrass and orange coral, but then it’d blown up like a balloon and left painful splinters on his ankles, and suddenly they stopped being pretty altogether.

He didn’t recall the poison rolling through his muscles, or his eyes falling into his skull, or passing out, but he recalled waking up in bed, wound wrapped with care, and Connie waiting mournfully by his side with a cold rag to his warm cheeks.

He recalled the feeling of soft hands to hot skin, and the way she gripped his mandible with her thumb, letting the milky contents of a health potion slip past his chapped lips. Her voice had been soft, all fussing, and he’d said nothing at all.

(He looked at his own hands, scrutinizing the tool-hardened flesh. Had they ever been soft?)

Or just recently, Teapicky had come by to inspect his new home and raised his brow to find the girl hidden in the warm plum duvet of Jonah’s room, and Jonah had to laugh at that.  _ Listen, Tea. I thought you would know by now how hard it is to get her out of  _ any  _ bed, _ he said, moving past quickly, willing the builder to forget through fast words and faster strides,  _ and I can’t always stop her. _

It wasn’t his business to be commenting on the nature of their relationship, anyways.

(Whatever that nature was.)

“You deserve this,” she told him when she woke up, finding Jonah’s slumber-ridden form at the counter of his shop, as if her words were honey and she knew somehow, magically, what bothered him. “You do, even though you say you don’t. You work so hard.”

Most of the time Jonah had it in him to argue, but there was a fervent glint in Connie’s eyes that made him hesitate for the barest of moments.

She took it as a cue to go on. “I’ll say it again and again, Jonah. I really do think you’re the most deserving of all of this. I can’t understand why you don’t see that in yourself.”

Jonah contemplated her for a moment, then set his eyes back to the cozy glow of Spawn. “Stop.” And then a little less seriously: “You’ll make me cry.”

Connie laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> pog through the pain, fellas.
> 
> twitch.tv/serevelaa
> 
> sorry, dunno what else to say. follow me on twitch. i deserve it so bad.


End file.
